TV Perú
Canal 7 de la UNESCO OAD-TV 1958-1969 OAD TV (TV Perú 1958).jpg TV Perú (ID 1958 - 1969).jpg|ID 1958-1969 Canal 7 de Lima was established on January 17, 1958 by UNESCO and the Peruvian State together with the Ministry of Education of Peru. The first logo was the letters "UNESCO CHANNEL 7 EEMEP" in Futura Bold typeface on a gray box background. Televisión del Estado 1969-1973 Canal 7 Peru 1971.jpg|Alternative logo/Logo alternativo Canal 7 (1977).jpg TV Perú (ID 1969 - 1974 Televisión del Estado Canal 7).jpg|ID 1969-1973 Then in 1969, under the military regime of Juan Velasco Alvarado, was re-launched with the name of "Televisión del Estado" and its logo consisted of a television screen with black tubes, inside this, a 7 formed by figures and the right, the word "tv". ENRAD Perú Canal 7 1973-1978 TV Perú (ID 1974 - 1978 Televisión del Estado Canal 7).jpg|ID 1974-1978 Then in 1973, it was renamed "ENRAD Peru Canal 7" and its logo consisted of three white rings bordered by black with a black circle, on top of this 7 and on top of the number, the word "CANAL". 1978-1979 ymh.png|Alternative logo. IMG_20180704_210440.185.png|ID IMG_20180704_122946.599.png|ENRAD Peru logo With the arrival of color television in 1978, the logo was modified, returning in "7" of 1969, in the base above the word "CANAL", below and to the right, the word "tv" and below, the logo of ENRAD Peru in a white circle. 1979-1980 Canal 7 (TV Perú).jpg|With slogan TVPerú - Logo 1979-1981.png Radio Televisión Peruana 1980-1981 RTP_7_ID_1980.jpg|ID 1980 1981-1982 RTP_7_ID_1981.jpg|ID 1981 1982-1986 RTP - ID 1982 (1982).jpg|ID 1982 TV Perú logo 25 aniversario.png|25th aniversary logo TV-Perú 1986-1988 TV Perú (ID 1987).jpg|Other ID 1987 TV Perú (29 Años).jpg|29th Anniversary Logo (1987) TVPeru1986.png TV Perú (On-screen bug 1987).jpg|On-screen bug 1987 IMG_20180704_210652.851.png|ID 1987 1988-1989 RTP (TV Peru - ID 1988).jpg|ID 1988 TV_Perú_(1988).jpg|ID 1988 RTP Perú Canal 7 (1989).jpg|ID 1989 RTP Radio Televisión Peruana 1989-1990 1989-1990 145.jpg|ID 1989 1990-1993 RTP 1990 - 1993.jpg|Logo with background and without text RTP ID (Canal peruano).jpg|ID 1991 TV Perú (Logo 1990-1993).png TV Perú (On-screen bug 1991).jpg|On-screen bug 1991 1993-1997 1993-1997.jpg|Print version logo RTP Radio Television Peruana 37 Años.jpg|37th Anniversary logo ID RTP (1995).jpg|ID 1995 RTP (1995 Logo).jpg TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú 1997-1999 50TV Canal7 97-99.jpg|Print version TNP (On-screen logo).jpg|On-screen bug TNP ID (Logo 1998).jpg|ID 1998 TV Perú (Logo de 1998).jpg TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú (ID 1998) TV Perú.jpg|ID 1999 TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú (1999 - TV Perú).jpg TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú (On screen-bug 1997).jpg TV Perú - Televisión Nacional del Perú (1999).jpg 1999-2001 50TV Canal7 99-01.jpg|Print version TNP ID Navidad 1999.jpg|Christmas logo ID TNP (1999).jpg|ID 1999-2000 TNP (2001 ID - TV Perú).jpg|ID 2000-2001 TV Perú (On-screen bug - 2001 TNP).jpg|On-screen bug 2001-2006 2001-2002 TNP logo 2002.jpg TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú (On screen-bug 2001).jpg|On-screen bug 2001 TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú (On-screen bug logo).jpg TV Perú (ID 2002 - Televisión Nacional del Perú).jpg|ID 2002 TV Perú - Televisión Nacional del Perú (2002).jpg TV Perú - Televisión Nacional del Perú (2002) 1.jpg TV Perú - Televisión Nacional del Perú (2002) Fiestas Patrias.jpg 2002-2006 TNP ID 2004.jpg|ID 2004-2005 TNP (2005).jpg|ID 2005 TNP (2006).jpg|ID 2005-2006 TNP (Otro TV Perú).jpg TNP (Logo 47 años).jpg|47th Anniversary Logo (2005) TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú (On screen-bug 2005).jpg|On-screen bug 2005 TNP Televisión Nacional del Perú (47 años).jpg TV Perú (On-screen bug 2002 - TNP).jpg|On-screen bug 2006 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-15-49-38.png|ID Janaury-November 2006 TV Perú 2006-2009 TV Peru 50 Años.jpg|50th Anniversary Logo (2008) TV Peru 51 años.jpg|51st Anniversary logo (2009) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-15-56-11.png|ID 2006-2008 TV Peru (2006 ID).jpg|ID 2008-2009 IMG_20180703_195107.704.png|Other ID 2006 IMG_20180704_123013.407.png|Other ID 50th anniversary (2008) 2009-2012 2009-2010 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-15-57-13.png|ID 2009-2010 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-15-57-46.png|ID June-November 2010 TV Perú (On-screen bug Logo).jpg|On-screen bug 2010-2012 TV Perú (Navidad 2010).jpg|ID Christmas 2010 TV Perú (ID 2010 - 2012).jpg|ID 2010-2012 TV Perú (Fiestas Patrias 2011).jpg 2012-2019 2012 IMG_20180703_195036.922.png|ID May 2012 2012-2013 TV Perú (ID 2012).jpg|ID 2012 - 2014 TV Perú 55 Años.jpg|55th Anniversary logo (2013) TV Perú (Navidad 2012).jpg|ID Christmas 2012 2013-2019 TVPerúmuchomásquever.png|ID July 2013-2017 Captura de pantalla (112).png|ID 2017-2018 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-15-59-08.png|Logo 56th anniversary (2014) TV Perú ID Navidad 2014.png|ID Christmas 2014 TV Perú - ID Navidad 2017.jpg TV Perú - ID Navidad 2.jpg|Christmas logo (2017) TV Perú (On-screen bug 2017).jpg|On-screen bug TV_Perú_logo_60_aniversario.png|Logo 60th anniversary (2018) TV Perú - 60 Años 2018.jpg|ID 60th anniversary (2018) TV Perú (On-screen bug - 60 años).jpg|On-screen bug for the 60th anniversary (2018) TV Perú (Logo especial por los 60 años).jpg TV Perú, On-screen for International Women's Day.jpg|On-screen for International Women's Day (2018) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-00-55.png|ID 2018-2019 IMG_20180704_122811.518.png|Other ID 60th anniversary (2018) TV Perú (On-screen bug por Fiestas Patrias 2018).jpg Captura de pantalla (91).png|ID Bicentenario Perú 2021 Captura de pantalla (92).png|ID Christmas 2018 2019-present TV Perú variante 2019.png|Variant Captura de pantalla (93).png|ID 2019 (1) Captura de pantalla (95).png|ID 2019 (2) Captura de pantalla (97).png|ID 2019 (3) Captura de pantalla (99).png|ID 2019 (4) Captura de pantalla (101).png|ID 2019 (5) Captura de pantalla (103).png|ID 2019 (6) Captura de pantalla (94).png|Variant ID 2019 (1) Captura de pantalla (96).png|Variant ID 2019 (2) Captura de pantalla (98).png|Variant ID 2019 (3) Captura de pantalla (100).png|Variant ID 2019 (4) Captura de pantalla (102).png|Variant ID 2019 (5) Captura de pantalla (106).png|Variant ID 2019 (6) Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Peru Category:Instituto Nacional de Radio y Televisión del Perú Category:TV Perú Category:Flagship television channels Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Lima Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:1958 Category:1969 Category:1974 Category:1980 Category:1986 Category:1989 Category:1997 Category:2006 Category:Television stations that formerly used the Circle 7 logo